


Family

by Borsari



Series: Falling [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279510) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Кажется, один из кругов христианского ада, который был предназначен для особо грешных личностей, переместился на седьмой урок пятницы прямо перед весенними каникулами. И случилось это в школе-интернате для подростков-мутантов. Гарри мысленно вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел на висящие на стене часы.  
 _Опять._  
А звонок, видимо, звенеть сегодня не собирался.  
Только благодаря огромной силе воли Гарри перевел взгляд на график европейской истории, который он рисовал на доске. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно, если учитывать, что больше никто в классе на него не смотрел. Сейчас за спиной Гарри творился хаос, отчасти контролируемый, но все-таки хаос, не меньше. Один из студентов создал несколько ветряных поток и запускал по ним самолетики-камикадзе, которые пикировали на других студентов. Девочка, которая могла выплевывать кислоту, соревновалась в баталии с парнем, который, изменяя свой размер, прятался за чужими рюкзаками. Гарри слышал тихое шипение кислоты, которая разъедала вещи, но стойко пытался его игнорировать.  
В дальнем углу класса Бобби Дрейк (Айсмен) собачился с Джоном Эллердайсом (Пиро). Повисшее между ними сексуальное напряжение — когда его успели проглядеть? — было просто удушающим. Гарри устало провел ладонью по лицу, сбив на бок очки. С тех пор как Шельма получила свою порцию «лекарства против мутантов» и вернулась к себе домой, эта парочка сталкивалась друг с другом как… ну да, как огонь и лед, и Гарри знал, что за этим крылась не только банальная ревность к девчонке, которая поцеловала их обоих, прежде чем уйти. Поттер вполне мог оставить их разбираться со своими проблемами самостоятельно, однако он видел, как Джон нервно щелкал зажигалкой, а Бобби дергал пальцами. Если он пустит все на самотек, то без большого количества жертв или значительного ущерба собственности точно будет не обойтись. Или и того, и другого.  
Впрочем, их поведение было еще не самым худшим. _Абсолютно все_ занимались чем угодно, но только не текущим уроком. Кто-то экспериментировал со своими способностями или громко разговаривал. Например, Кэтти Прайд, похоже, пыталась тайком вытащить из шкафа у дальней стены класса бумаги к следующему экзамену.  
— Почему, _ну почему_ мне опять захотелось быть полезным? — пробормотал Гарри сам себе, естественно, поскольку студенты сейчас были настолько далеки от того, чтобы его слушать, насколько это вообще было возможно. Поттер мог по праву гордиться собственным терпением, но это...  
Такое бы и из Матери Терезы могло сделать маньяка.  
С резким шипением мимо его щеки пронесся яркий шарик, попав прямо на доску. Наблюдая, как кислота медленно разъедает аккуратную схему французской феодальной системы, Гарри думал о том, успеет ли он за пару часов отдать Ксавье заявление на увольнение и убежать из страны. Конечно, он обязательно оставит записку Логану и Реми — что-то вроде: «ушел на поиски рассудка, вернусь после психиатрической помощи», — но _так_ надолго он не сбежит.  
Один из бумажных самолетиков сделал очередную мертвую петлю и нашел свою смерть в чашке кофе Гарри, который еще раз прокрутил в голове последнюю мысль. Нет, исчезнуть _навсегда_ все-таки было бы не очень.   
А потом зазвенел звонок.  
— Ох, хвала Мерлину, — тихо выдохнул Гарри, а потом громко добавил уже для всех: — Так, посмотрите все сюда, пожалуйста.  
Нужного эффекта не последовало. Мальчишка-перевертыш сжался до размеров мыши и спрятался за чей-то рюкзак, в который попал очередной кислотный плевок, начав немедленно разъедать ткань. Кто-то пронзительно закричал — видимо, владелец рюкзака, — отчего окна в аудитории опасно задрожали, когда громкость уже почти достигла ультразвука.  
В дальнем углу Джон чиркнул зажигалкой, втянул огонь в ладонь и, вскочив на ноги, направил пламя на Бобби. Бобби, конечно же, успел заморозить огненный шар до того, как тот встретился с его лицом, и сразу отклонился от следующего броска, отправив в ответ ледяные иглы, которые закружились в вихре вокруг Пиро.  
— Внимание! — Гарри впервые на своей памяти повысил голос на занятиях со студентами. Он пригнулся от очередного плевка кислотой, а потом и от огненного шара. — Класс… мистер Эллердайс, мистер Дрейк, хватит! Мисс Прайд, высуньте оттуда руку… мистер Кольт, мисс Макрири, если вы...  
Никто даже не сделал вид, что ему есть дело до урока. Гарри стиснул зубы, взмолившись всем мстительным богам, которые готовы были его сейчас слушать, и махнул рукой. Между Пиро и Айсменом моментально возник прозрачный щит, как раз вовремя, чтобы остановить пламя и струю льда. В другой стороне аудитории еще один щит возник на пути кислоты, которая, тихо шипя, почти сразу испарилась, а второй — перед перевертышем. Тот наткнулся на него и недоуменно отпрянул, приняв свой истинный размер.  
— _Довольно_ , — сказано это было совсем не громко, однако абсолютно все в классе тотчас замерли и медленно обернулись, посмотрев на Гарри широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых плескалась вина. Поттер же нахмурился в ответ. — Вы все прекрасно знаете, что когда профессор Ксавье говорил о том, что вы можете использовать свои способности на занятиях, то он имел в виду вовсе не это. Мисс Макрири, мистер Кольт, практикуйтесь в другое время. Это класс, а не Комната опасностей, и вы уже студенты, а не маленькие дети. Мистер Пайн, оставьте воздушные потоки и _мой кофе_ в покое, или я порекомендую вас профессору Логану в качестве партнера для следующей тренировки по выживанию. Мистер Дрейк и мистер Эллердайс, я прекрасно понимаю, что вы всего лишь подростки и, следовательно, даже отдаленно не можете решать проблемы, связанные с вашими чувствами, но, _Мерлина ради_ , если вы хотите пофлиртовать, то делайте это так, чтобы это хоть немного было на него похоже.  
В наступившей после этих слов тишине сразу стало заметно, как стих ветер, и один из бумажных самолетиков, потеряв под крыльями опору, грациозно спланировал прямо к ногам Гарри.  
Поттер лишь недоуменно приподнял брови, посмотрев вниз.  
Кажется, стало еще тише.  
— Прекрасно, благодарю, — в голосе проскочила всего капля сарказма. По крайней мере, капля кислоты на доске точно была примерно такого же размера. Вздохнув, Гарри убрал щит, который, действуя на каких-то своих инстинктах, уже почти выбрался за пределы класса. — Итак, сегодня мы перешли от падения Римской империи в 476 году к зарождению феодализма в других частях Европы. Мисс Прайд, если вы _сейчас же_ не уберете оттуда свою руку, то, клянусь Мерлином, я подпишу вас на дежурства по уборке кухни до конца обучения.  
Китти с виноватым видом вытащила из шкафа пальцы и тихо выругалась под нос, проклиная тот день, когда у них появился учитель-провидец. Гарри на это лишь закатил глаза и уже открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить объяснение лекции, как в дверь резко постучали. Он нахмурился, мельком заглянув в будущее, и тут же в шоке замер. Из всех людей, кто мог бы захотеть его найти...  
Гарри должен был знать, что _кто-то_ точно когда-нибудь придет, он просто не думал, что это случится именно сейчас. Он переписывался с Гермионой уже целый год, и ему казалось, что если кто и хотел его найти, то был просто занят своей повседневностью. И его это вполне устраивало, потому что он сам был счастлив в школе Ксавье и не искал встреч ни с кем из своей старой жизни. За столько лет падения, будучи отрезанным ото всех, Гарри изменился. И вот сейчас...  
Сейчас он был счастлив. У него просто не было причин искать чего-то большего. Не тогда, когда все его друзья поседели и постарели, не тогда, когда он уже давно перестал оплакивать их, хоть они и не умерли. Это было… странно, действительно странно было думать о Гермионе как о Министре Магии, а о Роне как о просто взрослом уже мужчине. Все, кого Гарри когда-то знал, продолжили жить дальше, а он физически совсем не изменился.  
— Заходи, Реми, — мягко позвал Гарри, скосив взгляд на класс. Он никогда прежде не повышал на них голос. Возможно, именно из-за этого они до сих пор сидели будто контуженные. Вздохнув, Гарри махнул рукой. — Ладно, идите уже. Увидимся после каникул. Прочтите главу по пройденной теме в учебнике. Жду от вас эссе на тысячу слов о последствиях падения Римской Империи для местных правителей и структуры власти. Это будет первое, что я с вас спрошу, когда вы вернетесь.  
Студенты, как один, подорвались со своих мест с уже собранными сумками и выскочили за дверь.  
Как только толпа рассосалась, в дверной проем заглянул улыбающийся Реми.  
— Загрузил их по полной, _mon cher_?  
У Гарри хватило сил только приподнять уголки губ в намеке на улыбку.  
— Я бы с радостью, но почему-то у меня есть такое чувство, что сейчас этого лучше не делать. Уж лучше я изменю задание, удвоив количество слов, когда они после каникул мне ничего не принесут.  
Реми хмыкнул и наконец-то соизволил войти в класс. Подойдя к Гарри, он оставил на его щеке легкий поцелуй.   
— Что ж, если ты уже закончил потрошить в воображении студентов, то тебя кое-кто ждет у ворот.  
— Я вижу, — Гарри чуть потянулся и вернул поцелуй, мягко прижавшись к губам Реми. Тугой узел, что сжался внутри, чуть ослаб. — Полагаю, нам стоит поторопиться, пока Логан не разозлился или нагрубил, а мой загадочный посетитель не превратил его в жабу.  
Взяв Гарри за руку и переплетя их пальцы, Реми пошел к выходу из класса.  
— Такое возможно? — он вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Тогда почему ты так не делаешь, когда _notre loup_ ведет себя совсем уж глупо, хм?  
Гарри фыркнул, представив, как он превращает большого, немного нескладного Логана, который мог с радостью сделать что угодно — ударить, оторвать, да даже избить, — но только не извиниться.  
— Я никогда не был силен в трансфигурации, — он покачал головой. — К тому же, если мы так и продолжим без нужды подвергать себя лишней опасности, то он точно будет злым и недовольным постоянно.  
Реми решил промолчать. Пройдя с Гарри через парадный вход особняка, они направились по лужайке вниз к кованым железным воротам, у которых их ждал Логан, который выглядел сейчас еще более угрожающим, чем обычно. Рядом с ним, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу застыла чья-то худощавая фигурка. Гарри бы на его месте тоже заволновался, не знай он Логана чуточку лучше.  
— Здравствуй, Тедди.  
Парнишка резко вскинул голову и пристально посмотрел на Гарри, у которого внутри что-то заболело, заныло, когда он взглянул в янтарные глаза — _прямо как у его отца_. Гарри уже думал, что за столько лет горе утраты должно было притупиться. Но он все равно улыбнулся, потому что волосы у Тедди были ярко-розовые, как жвачка, — любимый цвет Тонкс.  
— Дядя Гарри? — осторожно спросил Тедди через мгновение. — Ты ведь… ты Гарри Поттер, да?  
Гарри сначала недоуменно моргнул, а потом понял, что для любого человека он сейчас выглядел не старше того же Тедди. Спустя столько лет он до сих пор был молодым. Гарри еще раз улыбнулся, но на этот раз искренне.  
— Да, Тедди, это я. Как ты? Что тебя сюда привело?  
Поттер дернулся было хоть мельком взглянуть в будущее и узнать ответ самому, но все-таки одернул себя. Это было вторжением в личную жизнь, а ему очень не нравилось прибегать к подобному слишком часто.  
— Эм… — Тедди потупился. Помолчав пару секунд, он решился продолжить: — Гермиона говорила, что я смогу найти тебя здесь. Они с Роном так много о тебе рассказывали, что я… я просто захотел с тобой познакомиться. А Гермиона была так рада, когда ее письмо смогло до тебя дойти, и...  
Рядом тихо хмыкнул Реми и наклонился к Гарри, быстро поцеловав его в щеку.  
— ‘Арри, _mon chèri_ , у Гамбита и Росомахи сегодня вечером миссия, так что увидимся позже, м?  
Гарри отвел взгляд от своего внезапно покрасневшего крестника, чтобы всего за несколько секунд просмотреть мгновения грядущего в поисках возможной угрозы.  
— Хорошо. На северо-западе на крыше здания засядет снайпер, готовый вас подстрелить, когда вы будете уходить. За детей-мутантов, которых они держат, не переживайте — с ними все в порядке.  
Логан наконец-то отмер, чуть расслабившись и опустив руки, и покачал головой.  
— Малыш, мы можем и сами справиться, — он аккуратно погладил Гарри по щеке костяшками пальцев. — Ты же знаешь, это наша далеко не первая миссия.  
Гарри раскрыл его ладонь и прижался к ней щекой.   
— Конечно, — согласился он. — Я просто не могу вас отпустить без предупреждения. А то было бы очень неловко, окажись кто-нибудь из вас в медблоке за три дня до нашей годовщины.  
Реми, не удержавшись, еще раз поцеловал Гарри, а потом потянул Логана назад к школе. Обернувшись на ходу, он подмигнул на прощание.  
— Не забудь свою мысль, _mon amour_. Мы вернемся очень быстро и тогда отпразднуем, _oui_?  
Гарри молча смотрел вслед удаляющейся парочке, пока за ними не закрылась дверь особняка. Затем он с улыбкой повернулся к крестнику.   
— Давай-ка присядем, — он повел Тедди к скамейке, которая притаилась в одном из закутков парка. Ее очень удобно скрывали ветки, а еще она была...  
Занята.  
— Мистер Дрейк, мистер Эллердайс, — изумленно протянул Гарри. Парни моментально вспыхнули и отпрянули друг от друга, суматошно поправляя одежду. — Я рад, что вы последовали моему совету, но, возможно, стоило найти более уединенное место? — Гарри не стал ждать ответа, вместо этого он повел оторопевшего Тедди к другой скамейке, которая, к счастью, была свободна.  
— Так что? — Гарри не стал тянуть. — Ты проделал весь этот путь, только чтобы познакомиться со мной?  
Тедди пожал плечами и уставился на свои кроссовки. Румянец уже почти полностью слез с его щек.  
— Я... да, наверно. То есть, я имею в виду, все всегда говорили, какой ты удивительный человек, храбрый и самоотверженный, герой. И что какая-то это была трагедия, что ты умер до того, как я смог тебя узнать. Но потом Гермиона сказала, что ты не умер, и я… я подумал, как было здорово наконец-то опять иметь семью.  
Гарри посмотрел на Тедди и на мгновение даже представил себя в школе, увидел, как он ищет что-то, что бы сделало его нормальным. Ищет семью, к которой он мог бы принадлежать, к которой он хотел принадлежать.  
— Андромеда? — прозвучало в тишине.  
— Умерла, — как-то слишком поспешно отозвался Тедди, будто сам до конца так и не смог в это поверить. — Уже два года как. Во время школьных каникул я жил вместе с Роном, Гермионой и их детьми. Но сейчас я уже выпустился. Они были ко мне невероятно добры, но...  
«Но они не были семьей», Гарри практически слышал эти слова, хоть Тедди их так и не сказал. Как бы хорошо Тедди их ни знал, как бы их ни любил, они все равно оставались для него посторонними. Этого было достаточно, чтобы их дом не стал домом ему.  
— Ну что же, — наигранно весело Гарри, пытаясь подбодрить Тедди, который выглядел сейчас совсем поникшим, — согласно контракту, для меня тут выделено несколько комнат, если ты, конечно, не против немного задержаться. Если захочешь, сможешь получить маггловское образование. Здесь очень много потрясающих преподавателей, и если ты представишь себя другим в качестве мутанта, то никто ни о чем расспрашивать не будет, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Если повезет, тебе даже дадут кодовое имя.  
— Ты притворяешься мутантом? — на лице Тедди было написано искреннее изумление. Похоже, он пока сам не знал, как ему стоило реагировать.  
Гарри опять улыбнулся и ободряюще сжал его плечо.  
— Это не совсем ложь, — аккуратно начал он. — Я больше не волшебник, я… другой. И так как в Америке нет Статута о Секретности, то проще позволить им думать, как они хотят. Все, кто для меня действительно важен, знают, кто я такой, а до остальных мне нет дела.  
Тедди сморщил нос, о чем-то задумавшись, а потом медленно кивнул.  
— Думаю, в этом есть смысл, — он помолчал какое-то время, а потом спросил: — Те двое… Они...  
Гарри рассмеялся и встал со скамейки, подав руку Тедди.  
— Давай я покажу тебе твою комнату.  
В груди разливалось давно забытое тепло, которое скоро могло затопить его с головой. Ощущение семьи, принадлежности раньше он мог ощутить только с Логаном и Реми.  
 _“Семья”,_ Гарри мысленно попробовал слово на вкус. _“Мы будем семьей. Как же это на самом деле приятно”._  
* * *  
— Ты счастлив, _mon cher_? — спросил слегка запыхавшийся Реми, когда на него опустился тяжело дышащий, подрагивающий от удовольствия Гарри.  
Поттер закатил глаза, а потом аккуратно приподнялся на локтях, дав возможность Каджуну чуть откатиться в сторону. Едва Реми подвинулся, как Гарри буквально рухнул между ним и Логаном. Росомаха выглядел сейчас полностью удовлетворенным. Он тихо рыкнул, когда Гарри, свернувшись клубочком, прижался ближе к нему.  
— Да, Реми, — выдавил Гарри. — У меня только что был лучший секс-марафон в жизни. Думаешь, после такого я могу быть несчастен?  
Реми ухмыльнулся и пододвинулся к Гарри ближе. Легонько целуя и покусывая нежную кожу шеи, а затем и подбородка, он добрался до его губ; рука же Реми уверенно протиснулась между горячими телами и сжала очень чувствительный сейчас член Гарри. Гарри зашипел ему прямо в поцелуй. Довольно фыркнув, Реми, чуть наклонившись, оставил на его светлой коже шеи еще одну быстро розовеющую метку.   
— Реми не это имел в виду, _mon cher_ , и ты это знаешь. Тедди делает тебя счастливым. Ты так сильно скучаешь по тому миру?  
— Нет, — последовал незамедлительный ответ. — Если бы я по нему скучал, то я точно навестил бы их хоть раз. Но… иметь семью замечательно. Ты и Логан… вы все, чего я когда-либо хотел, и вы это знаете. Но Тедди… Когда я стал его крестным, то пообещал, что позабочусь о нем. Все время, пока я падал, меня терзала неприятная мысль, что обещание я сдержать не смог. И вот сейчас… я могу это сделать. И это правда здорово.  
Приглушенно рыкнув, Логан передвинулся, придавив обоих болтунов к кровати, и посмотрел на них через полуприкрытые веки.   
— Ох, — если бы на месте Логана был кто-то другой, то это могло прозвучать даже жалобно, но в данном случае больше напоминало угрозу. — Хватит разговоров. Спите.  
Он подождал какое-то время, ожидая возражений, и, когда их не последовало, облегченно выдохнул. Гарри и Реми удивленно переглянулись и попытались было немного отодвинуться, но были немедленно возвращены на место сильными руками, которые прижали их по обоим сторонам от Логана, который опять тихо зарычал.  
Гарри мягко рассмеялся и притерся к нему ближе, глубоко вдохнув запах мускуса и секса, в котором перемешались необузданная дикость с незамутненным удовольствием. Закрыв глаза, он позволил себе расслабиться рядом с обжигающе горячим Логаном. С другой стороны, устало улыбнувшись, устроился Реми.  
— Поймал Пиро и Айсмена обнимающимися в кустах, — вдруг сказал Логан, приоткрыв глаз. Он как раз успел поймать совершенно невинное выражение лица Гарри. — Ты ведь к этому совершенно не причастен, да?  
Гарри улыбнулся самой ангельской улыбкой из возможных.  
— Небольшая эмоциональная травма им не повредит. К тому же, для чего еще нужна семья?


End file.
